looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 4/24/16 - 4/30/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. BABY LOONEY TUNES *4/25/16 - 9am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *4/25/16 - 9:30am - Melissa the Hero/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *4/26/16 - 9am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in the Burrow *4/26/16 - 9:30am - Cool for Cats/Ten Loonies in a Bed *4/27/16 - 9am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *4/27/16 - 9:30am - Tell-A-Photo/Born to Sing *4/28/16 - 9am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *4/28/16 - 9:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *4/29/16 - 9am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *4/29/16 - 9:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind LOONEY TUNES *4/24/16 - 10:25am - 14 Carrot Rabbit *4/24/16 - 10:30am - Freeze Frame/To Beep or Not to Beep/Yankee Dood It/Last Hungry Cat/Bunny Hugged/Broom-stick Bunny/What Makes Daffy Duck *4/24/16 - 1:30am - Freeze Frame/To Beep or Not to Beep/Yankee Dood It/Last Hungry Cat/Bunny Hugged/Broom-stick Bunny/What Makes Daffy Duck/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *4/25/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Drip Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke/Stop, Look and Hasten/Hair-Raising Hare/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Double Or Mutton/Don't Axe Me *4/26/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/Cat's Paw/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Dough For The Do Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Duck Amuck *4/27/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Feather Bluster/Ham in a role, A/Fool Coverage/Leghorn Swoggled/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Duck Dodger and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted *4/28/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Fractured Leghorn, A/Bill of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter than Hare/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters *4/29/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Mutt in a Rut/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Fast Buck Duck/Dumb Patrol 1964/Fair Haired Hare/Feed the Kitty/Egg Scramble, An/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Devil's Feud Cake *4/30/16 - 10:30am - Now Hare This/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Zip Zip Hooray!/Out and Out Rout/Woolen Under Where/For Scentimental Reasons/Lumber Jerks *4/30/16 - 1:30am - Now Hare This/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Zip Zip Hooray!/Out and Out Rout/Woolen Under Where/For Scentimental Reasons/Lumber Jerks/False Hare/Fast And Furry-ous/Fastest And The Mostest BABY LOONEY TUNES *4/25/16 - 8am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under The Fountain, The *4/25/16 - 8:30am - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *4/26/16 - 8am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *4/26/16 - 8:30am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *4/27/16 - 8am - New Cat In Town/Baby Bunny *4/27/16 - 8:30am - For Whom The Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *4/28/16 - 8am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *4/28/16 - 8:30am - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage *4/29/16 - 8am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *4/29/16 - 8:30am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y WABBIT *4/24/16 - 12:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *4/24/16 - 1pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *4/24/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *4/25/16 - 7pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *4/26/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *4/27/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *4/28/16 - 7pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *4/29/16 - 7pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *4/30/16 - 12:30pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *4/30/16 - 1pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *4/30/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker